Life's Lyrics
by XIIIAnonymous
Summary: Some things never work out the way you anticipate them, do they? ShuichixEiri, AU -On Hiatus
1. Prologue: Slowly, Swiftly

_Slowly falling,_

_Gently falling,_

_Softly falling…_

Shuichi chanted in his head, staring out of the car window. The blue Toyota Camry breezed along, the scenery flashing by.

_Swiftly falling,_

_Harshly falling,_

_Falling, falling, falling…_

Why did he and his mom have to move? And to some place out in the middle of nowhere? The pink-haired boy sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get a chance now. Record companies wouldn't be looking for a vocalist way out here.

His mom finally noticed Shuichi's melancholic mood. She glanced back at him once before speaking.

"Shuichi, it's not all that bad. You'll meet lots of new friends."

This was exactly like those situations in the movies, where some kid has to move away and give up their dream. The only thing that needed to happen now would be for talent scouts to magically find him.

Shuichi scoffed. Like that would ever happen.

"Sure, mom." He responded finally, making sure that she knew how he felt.

His mom just shook her head regretfully, and then returned her attention to concentrating on driving. "Stop pouting, Shuichi. Who knows, maybe something good could happen here."

"Why did we have to move anyways?" Shuichi asked gloomily, ignoring her reassurances. He sank further down the seat.

"Why do you keep asking me? I got a job offer out here, and it paid better."

Shuichi jerked his head from side to side forcefully, even though he knew that she couldn't see him. "We were doing fine before!"

"Shuichi Shindo, if you dare throw a fit, I swear I will leave you on the side of the road and keep driving."

The boy gulped nervously and sat up straight, knowing that she meant it.

"Fine…"

Both of them were well aware that he would be bringing it up again later, regardless of any threats.

Shuichi resumed his repeating mantra, watching trees, rocks, long, winding road.

_Falling, falling, falling…_

:::::

Ok, I know that I should be working on Teacher Teacher, and I am, but I just had to write this. I finished watching the anime for Gravitation two days ago. I wasn't too happy with the ending, but the characters were loveable. 3 So I'm writing my own version. XD

Chapter one will be up as soon as I finish it. O.o


	2. Chapter One: Unlucky Numbers

"This one goes in the living room; this one goes in the kitchen, this one…"

Shuichi was tired of listening to his mother dish out instructions to the two moving people. Their new apartment was only five rooms anyways.

He gazed dully at the box in front of him, the one marked in huge purple letters. "Shuichi's Box!" The same marker that he had used to write those words was in the boring, brown cardboard box. Shuichi had kept it because it was almost the exact color of his eyes.

"Shuichi, get your box and bring it in!" The pink-haired boy jumped at the sound of his mom's voice calling him.

"Okay, mom!" He called back, hurrying to scoop up the heavy box. Shuichi grunted with the effort as he made his way up the stairs of the building with some difficulty.

"137," declared big, black letters. Shuichi blinked. Two unlucky numbers? Man, they were doomed.

His mother's darker purple eyes tracked him until he was out of sight, down the hallway and in his room; most likely to make sure he didn't drop the box. Which, of course, he wouldn't. Shuichi wasn't that weak.

He set the box down with a thud and just narrowly missed his foot. Shuichi sighed in relief as he heard his mom go back outside. A minute later her voice told the movers to bring the rest of the boxes in. Shuichi snorted, wondering what her motives were for making him carry his own box in. The movers had a job; shouldn't they do it?

He would have to wait until they brought his furniture up to unpack his box. Judging from the speed the two men were going, it would be a while.

Shuichi stuck his hand in his pocket, digging around until his hand closed on his iPod. Pushing the ear buds in their correct places, the pink-haired teen shut his eyes and collapsed backwards onto the carpet.

The band Nittle Grasper had been his favorite band for years now, ever since he was twelve. Unfortunately they had broken up only a month after he had turned thirteen. Shuichi was seventeen now, a senior in high school, but he still dreamed that they would rejoin again one day.

Ryuichi Sakuma's melodic voice washed over his ears, relaxing his nerves. In the background, Noriko Ukai's singing joined in; the masterful keyboarding of Tohma Segichi sounded out.

Someday, Shuichi was going to be famous, just like them. But he couldn't do it on his own…hey.

Shuichi sat up, thinking hard. In this town, no one knew who he was. He could have a new beginning. Students here wouldn't know about his secret, so the only thing they could tease him about was his hair. And Shuichi didn't mind that; not really.

So he might be able to find members for his band! That thought made him shake with excitement, and his mouth to curl into a smile. Suddenly he found himself anxiously awaiting school the next day.

He sat there a while longer, just him and his box and his iPod, barely noticing when the movers brought his furniture in.

Shuichi's thoughts switched from good to bad pretty fast. What if the other kids from school somehow found out? It could be his hometown all over again. Sure, there were fewer students in this high school, but that might just make it easier for them to gang up on him. Images of a mouse being cornered by a group of hungry, menacing cats filled his mind.

But maybe things were different in small towns…more open. He settled on that thought with finality, not allowing his mind to wander any more.

_Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes_

_Melting away even the flower petals in our way_

_Make me shining, changing into the most exciting colors_

_That first shone in a vision_

"Shuichi! It's time for dinner!"

The boy started. Already? How long had he been in here?

"Coming, mom!" He called back. Shuichi turned his iPod off as fast as he could, and then stood up to quickly find his way to the kitchen.

His mom was waiting, with her long, pink hair tied in a ponytail. She held a ladle in one hand and a bowl in the other.

"What's for dinner?" Shuichi asked, as he sat down at the small table.

His mother raised an eyebrow. "Tomato soup. You seem to be in a better mood."

Shuichi brushed that comment off and looked around for the TV, grabbing the remote off the end of the table. He pressed the red on button.

"-rumors of the world-famous band Nittle Grasper coming back together when we return."

Staring with his mouth open wider than any soup bowl his other owned at the screen, which now showed a giggling girl telling the world how delicious Welch's white grape juice was, Shuichi began to wave his arms around excitedly.

"Did you hear that?! Did you hear it?! They said that Nittle Grasper-"

A bowl of red-orange soup appeared in front of him. "It's an unconfirmed rumor. B equiet and eat." His mom scolded gently. She knew how much he wished it to be true.

"Still, it would be so awesome…" Shuichi went off into one of his dreamlike states. His mother snapped her fingers in front of his face sharply.

"Well, we'll keep watching then, to see what the media has to say about it." The pink-haired boy perked up immediately; he began to shovel spoonfuls of steaming soup into his jaws.

"Welcome back! Now, everyone knows that the band Nittle Grasper broke up four years ago. We've received news from a reliable source that Ryuichi, Tohma, and Noriko are going on tour! How's that for a cause to celebrate?"

The speed of Shuichi's eating became as fast as a galloping horse. His mom eyed him warily, as if he might explode.

Which, he did.

"YES!" He jumped out of his chair and began to spin around the room, laughing joyously. "Yesyesyesyes-"

His mother let him go for a few more seconds, but then reached out and grabbed his arm. With years of practice, she swung him around so that he spun directly into his seat.

"It's still unconfirmed, Shuichi! Now please, sit down and finish your soup!"

Obediently, Shuichi resumed gobbling down his food. But the news still hung in his mind…the thought that Nittle Grasper could be a group again.

One day, he would sing on stage with Ryuichi Sakuma. He just knew it.

:::::

And that's chapter one! It's longer than most of my oneshots. O.o

Now, time to write Teacher Teacher…


End file.
